Superpowers
Super Powers are special abilities that give people capabilities beyond the natural human capabilities. They can be given with advanced genetic engineering (like Skylar Storm), or with a pre birth genome in the case of mutants (like the Annihilator, Hapax the Elder and Ambrose), or interaction with outside stimuli or off-world energy, (like the Arcturion with Bridget, Kaz, and Oliver, or radioactive milk reacting with electricity in the case of Remix). In some cases, those who gain powers through the second means can then have offspring who inherit their mutant gene, (Optimo and Alan). Methods of Obtaining Superpowers Edit NaturallyEdit Some superheroes are born with their powers. Superheroes such as Skylar Storm or Horace Diaz are born with special cells that generate superpowers. Mutants such as The Annihilator, Hapax the Elder and Ambrose are humans with a unique gene that gives them superpowers. Beings born to mutants such as Optimo or Alan inherit the mutant trait, giving them superpowers as well. Outside StimuliEdit In this method, superpowered beings gain powers through outside sources, such as freak accidents, off-world energy, special objects, etc. Tecton's powers come from the Meteorite of Zandor, which is fused to his chest and its delta radiation gave him immesurable powers. Spark recieved powers after her pregnant mother flew through a gamma field. Some superheroes and supervillains were once normos themselves. Remix obtained superpowers with radioactive goat's milk mixing with electricity. Bridget, also known as Mr. Terror became the most powerful supervillain on the planet by making contact with an alien artifact known as the Arcturion. In an attempt to stop her, the energy ended up surging through her son Oliver and his best friend Kaz, giving them a variety of superpowers. Comparison with Bionic Abilities Edit Super Powers are similar to Bionics. However, a capsule is required to preserve and calibrate bionics, while Super Powers are preserved naturally by the host's body. This is because while Super Powers are organic, bionics are artificially produced by a chip and they need constant maintenance. If not, the chip will be prone to glitches, malfunctions, and viruses. A prominent example is shown in Lab Rats episode Under Siege, where Leo's bionic arm activated while he was sleeping and caused him to sleepwalk and unconsciously use his bionics due to inconsistent maintenance. Super Powers and bionic abilities both contain hidden powers. However, while bionic abilities can be unlocked through a machine, Super Powers need to be unlocked through training. Superpowers also glitch, but superpower glitches are not primarily triggered by emotion, and are more of a temporary malfunction. Unlike bionic abilities, superpowers do not need to be calibrated to adjust for the user's growth, much like how Adam's super strength had to be adjusted because of a change in his metrics. UsersEdit * Skylar Storm * Oliver * Kaz * Horace Diaz * Tecton * Nelson Gonzalez * Solar Flare II * Hapax the Elder * Captain Atomic * Snowstorm * Spark * Titanio (possibly) * Blue Tornado * Gamma Girl * Remix * The Crusher * Alley Cat * Gray Granite * Timeline * The Great Defender * Citadel * NeoCortex * Brain Matter * Solar Flare I (used to) * Incognito * Mesmera * Dark Warrior (possibly) * Surge * Absolute Zero * Owl Girl * Replikate * Bubble Man * Mr. Quick * Valkira * Queen Hornet * Arachnia * Spotlight * Robo Cannon * Dynamo * Scarlet Ace * Silver Shield * Flashback * Rewind * Cro Magno * Hummingbird * Disgusto * Amicus and Harold * The Human Blade * Agent Blaylock * Key Keeper VIII (possibly) * Cricket Man * Spark Plug * Captain Freedom * Gravitas * Sonar Ninja * Pencilman * Stratosphere * High Roller * Freeze Frame * Nightmare Lady * The Annihilator (used to) * Bridget/ Mr. Terror * Wallace and Clyde * Megahertz * Experion * Catastrophe (used to) * The Incapacitator (used to) * Dr. Wrath (used to) * Wi-Fi * Dreadlock * Razor Claw * Gulliver (used to) * Chaz (used to) * Crimson Demon * Nightstrike * The Black Falcon (used to) * Sonic Shriek * Soul Slayer * Mort * The Dracaina * The Incinerator * Micros * Revengeance (used to) * Hunter Bounty * Vanquisher * The Ambusher * Argento (used to) * Slaughter Master * Professor Slime * Counterfeit * Blood Chief (used to) * Disembowler Category:Powers